Queer Duck: Episode 21
by strong man
Summary: Queer Duck and his long-time boyfriend Openly Gator are officially married, Oscar Wildcat found his man, Reverend opened up more about his sexuality thanks to Queer Duck but Bi-Palor Bear is without anyone...Queer duck completely cut his parents out of his life due to their disapproval of his gayness but his brothers and sister have accepted him for who he is


**This is my first fic on Queer Duck which I only discover last year sadly but I'm seen every episode but the movie**

**_Pairings:_** Queer duck/Openly Gator, Oscar Wildcat/Rex Mcsaw, Reverend Van Der Gelding/ Ronyad Sheen **(Slash)**

**Date:** June 16 2013

_**Rated:**_ M

After they FINALLY got married in Vermont for the second time, Bi-Polar bear congregated them

"It's about time that you two lovebirds tied the knot" Oscar Wildcat said while sipping a Pina Colada with his boyfriend who fell in love when they sipped the same drink at a cocktail party

"I know..isn't it great! He said in the caring arms on his boyfriend turned officially husband

Openly Gator saw Mr. and Mrs. Duckstein coming towards them

"I hope your happy Adam..you broke your dear mothers heart" Morty said patting his wife's back while she was crying

"It's that Gator, he made you homosexual attracted to men" He said angrily pointing at him then Queer Duck put his foot down for the first time cause it made him inferred

"How dare you accused my boyfriend/Husband of such meaningless words I can't even explain" He said putting both hands on his hips

"Haven't you given your mother enough of a broken heart? He said

"Then begone, fifty creatures...leave my presence" He said putting up a stop sign while one hand still on his hip

"If that's the way you feel about us then maybe we will" Morty said taking his favorite son with then but with Lucky spending time with his gay uncle seemed to rubbed off on him so he pulled aggressively away leaving both parents confused

"Son...get back here...NOW! Morty said in anger fearing that he had been put under his uncle's spell

Little Lucky didn't bother to look at them and just walked by Adam's side then looked at Melissa who smiled and went to his side

Lucky had his hands in his pocket kicking nothing but had his eyes set on the queer Polar Bear, he wasn't homosexual but he seemed fun to be around so he went by to his brothers side, he couldn't leave him behind after all...they were family and they stick together

Adam took his husbands hand and Melissa's who took Little Lucks hand and he took Oscar's who took his boyfriends as their acholaloc drink were sitting off to the side, Bi-Polar bears hands was taken by Oscar's boyfriend so he asked it Lucky took his other hand in which he rolled his eyes too but took it anyway

"This isn't how we raised you Adam! An angry mother said

"The feeling is mutual" He said passing then off (Whatever with one hand gester) and that struck the perents deeply, they were outnumbered so without causing more damage, they took their leave...most likely to the airport

Queer duck smiled and looked at his close friends

"Wow...I never knew that you had it in ya baby" Openly Gator said

"Just trying to defend my gay history" He said with his hand on his hips once again

"Sounds like you blew them away" Bi-Polar Bear said pouring out a gay joke which he laughed too

"I don't get it" Lucky said rolling his eyes leaving his younger brother to say "awkword " while rolling his eyes until He felt a tug on his hand forcing him to look down

"What do we do now..uncle Adam" He said noticing that they were still in Vermont

"Everybody..lets go relax" He said waving his hands up in the air like a sissy which was to his older brothers desgust and they all walking while Openly Gator was carrying his long-time boyfriend in his arms on their way to a hotel called Gay-O-Hood

When they got in though the revolving doors, Laura Schlessinger was at the front desk as a manager which they were forced to halt

"Who's that? Little Lucky replied to his uncle

"That's just Laura..but don't look at her in the eyes" He said shielding his nephew

"Listen to your uncle, she's one you do not wanna mess with" Openly Gator said putting a hand on the nephew who smiled including him

"We should go say something" Lucky say about to walk up to her but was Bi-Polar Bear caught his hand just in time

""Bad idea...you'll just get hurt" He said and Lucky went back to his side

"His hand is so soft" He thought but not as homosexual and they tiptoed passed the old hag who was busy filling out some paper work

(o)

Once passed her, they made it to a stem room with a hot tub

Queer Duck gone to his brothers and told them to spend some quality time upstairs together while letting the adults have their fun

"Okay...now who's ready so show some skin? He said with a smirk upon his face then watched as everyone took off all their clothes which made him went all girly and blushed

"You all look wonderful..especially you Openly Gator" He said looking them over but Oscar Wildcat and his boyfriend were both in bathing-suits with pink flowers all around including Bras

"What?...this is what we planned out together" He said while his arm was around his boyfriend

Queer duck scoffed at the two then sat down and scooted in, it was too hot for him but quickly got used to it

"Ahh..that's the stuff" He said slowly sitting down in the bubbling water then his husband sat next to him with his arm around him then Bi-Polar Bear got in and finally Oscar Wildcat and Rex, their alcoholic drinks were next to the hot tub away from the water

All just closed their eyes and relaxed, laying on their boyfriend's chest but frankly Bi-Polar Bear has no one which has his sad

"I wish I had a man or a women" He said resting his elbows on the platform until a handsome ox came about with his hands on his hips

"Well...hello" He said looking at him while purring so lovingly but unfortunately, Reverend Van Der Gelding who is voiced by Jeff Bennett came beside him out wrapped his arm around him

"Honey...there you are, I was looking everywhere for you" He said circling Ronyad Sheen's hairy chest before giving his a wet him on the lips

'Sorry baby, I just wanted to have dinner but it wasn't the same without you" The ox said stroking his cheek

"Hmmmm, I'm going to the store and you can help me pick out some underwear" He said smaking his butt

Adam cleared his throut making the couple notice him

"Care to join us? He said

"We will be delighted" Ronyad got in but Reverend Van Der Gelding slowly stripped down to his red speedos and modeled suck as laying down and putting his head back, everyone cheered and whistled

He stood up and bowed down"Thank you" He said before smiling and got into the tub with his hairy lover cuddling up to him well, built six-pack chest and pecs

"You know...I wanna thank you" He said rubbing Ronyad's back

"What for? Adam asked while cuddled up to Steven

"You've made me unleash my gayness, started going to lots of clubs until I found this wonderful hunk right here" Reverend said looking and kissing his boyfriend passionately

Queer Duck giggled that he unknowingly gave him the courage to open up

All the gay were having a great time just being with their boyfriends except Bi-Polar Bear

_**Pew...I finally finished this, sorry this took longer then I expected but I'm been spending time playing online and single player...anyway how're you all liking the story so far?**_

_**Reviews are all welcome and remember, the hate gives my energy and power to continue so if you keep hating then I'll keep writing**_


End file.
